The cost of Love
by sophie19114
Summary: A love that holds no bounds and a love that touches across time is suddenly shattered by a prophecy as old as time itself. Evil will stop at nothing to defeat them, and it is up to them to stop it. Will it cost them their lives, or will their love be so strong that it kills everyone they are trying to save? Will they realize their true feelings for each other before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first to hopefully many chapters! Tell me what you think!

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I covered my face with my pillow as though it would help, but the ringing still reached my ears. It had been so long since I last had a good nights sleep, and last night was not one of them. I was going to wait till the ringing stopped so I could go back to sleep, but my mom knocked on the door, and told me to wake up.

I groaned, and began to drag myself out of bed. I realized that Inuyasha hadn't come to get me yet, which was odd because he always came to get me. I decided it was nothing to be worried about, so I slowly walked over to my closet. Before I could even reach it though I heard someone jump onto the bed.

"Spoke too soon." I sighed as I turned to face him.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing why don't you go down, and get some breakfast while I get changed." I had gotten no sleep, and it showed.

Inuyasha could tell I was not in the mood; his ears drooped as he walked out of my room and down the steps. I slowly closed the door behind him, and began to undress. As I slipped on my uniform I noticed there was a spot of blood on it. It must have been from the last time we fought Naraku, and it never came out in the wash. I really didn't care; it was probably just going to get more blood on it anyway.

When I was finally done getting dressed, brushing my hair, and brushing my teeth I went down stairs. I found Inuyasha playing with Buyo in the kitchen as my mother got breakfast ready. "Hello sweetheart!" my mothers' gentle voice said. "How did you sleep?" As she turned she saw the look on my face and nodded. "Still?" she asked.

"Mhm, but I am not going to let it get to me." I forced a smile, and sat down next to Inuyasha who gave me a puzzled look. I just patted his head, and began to eat an omelet. I could tell he new something was wrong, but I would never tell him what.

The past few nights I have been having horrible dreams. I was in the feudal era, and I was standing next to the sacred tree. Suddenly Inuyasha was by my side, but I didn't like it. I felt anger towards him, and I felt like I wanted to kill him. I could feel my blood boil as he came closer to me. I tried to tell him to stay away, but no words came out of my mouth. I could feel something cold in my hand. When I looked down I saw a dagger ready to stab someone, and I knew exactly who. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I lifted it, Inuyasha still came towards me even though I was about to do something I would never do. So quickly I couldn't realize it, I swiftly stabbed him in the heart. At that point I would wake up crying, scared to go back to sleep.

As I finished my breakfast I decided to pack some supplies. I grabbed my big yellow backpack in the living room, and brought it into the kitchen. I went over to the pantry to see what kind of ramen we had.

"Remember the beef flavored!" Inuyasha said like a little boy wanting his mother to get him candy.

This made me smile. "I know, I know. Do you want any other flavors?"

"Nope just beef. Can you hurry up? We really need to get back." He said this as nicely as he could, because he knew I was very testy today.

"Yeah, I am almost ready. I just need to get more bandages, and then we can go." I quickly ran up the steps to get them out of the bathroom.

As I grabbed the box of bandages out of the cabinet I felt a wave of anger and frustration run over me. "SIT!" I yelled, and heard Inuyasha slam to the ground.

"What the hell wench!" I heard him yell from the kitchen.

Suddenly the anger and frustration was gone, and I felt terrible. I couldn't believe I just did that. I ran down the steps to see Inuyasha red in the face with anger.

"I'm… I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me." I looked down, and felt like I was going to cry.

I could feel Inuyasha staring at me. "Its okay, please don't cry." He walked closer to me, his hand extended towards me.

"How can you forgive me? I did it for no reason!" I looked up to see him looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"I forgive you because I know that you didn't mean it. If you did well that would be another story, but you didn't so don't worry." He spoke calmly, but I knew he was upset. His fist was clenched behind his back.

I walked over to him, and gave him a hug. "Thank you." When I let go I saw a light blush on his cheek. "We can go now."

He nodded, and walked out of the kitchen. I quickly said goodbye to my mom and gramps then followed Inuyasha out the door. I hurried along behind him as we walked towards the Bone Eaters Well. I could feel the sacred jewel shards pulsating around my neck as we got closer. Once we were at the well I felt strange. I felt like something was coming, something bad. Inuyasha noticed my hesitation, and took my hand. I gave him a small smile, and we jumped into the well hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

-Feudal era-

Once the blue light subsided Inuyasha jumped out of the well, and then lifted me out. I gave him a slight grin, and proceeded to walk towards Kaede's village. As I walked I felt a lot better then I had before. I didn't know what was wrong with me; these mood swings were really taking their toll on me. As I approached Kaede's hut I heard Shippo yell my name.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he jumped into my arm. "We missed you!"

I hugged him tightly. "I missed you guys too. Is everyone inside?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on." he pulled me along into the hut.

"Why hello Kagome!" Songo said happily hugging me.

"Hey Songo! Hello Miroku." I gave him a nod.

"Hello Kagome, I hope all is well." He gave me that creepy perverted smile of his.

Songo noticed this, but didn't say anything. She simply sat back down, and continued to eat. "So has anything happened while we were gone?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Not a thing, it has been pretty peaceful. Where is Inuyasha?" she asked looking around.

"He should be right behind me; I guess he is outside somewhere. I will go find him." I got up and walked out of the hut.

I wondered through the forest wondering where he could be. He wasn't at the sacred tree where he usually was, and he wasn't by the well. I walked a little bit into the woods when I heard someone talking. I hid behind a tree afraid of who it might be. When I peeked around I saw Inuyasha standing there talking to Kikyo. Why was he always running off to meet her? Did he even care about my feelings?

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I watched their body language. Inuyasha looked like he longed to touch her, and would do anything too. This made me angry, what was so special about _her_? She wasn't even alive. Kikyo hated him, she wanted him dead. Suddenly I remembered the day Kikyo tried to drag Inuyasha to hell with her. This thought made me even angrier. I could feel my face getting hot as my blood boiled. What was this feeling? I had never felt this aggressive towards someone, and it was starting to worry me.

I quietly backed away from the tree, and ran away afraid of what I might do. With the feelings that I have been feeling lately, I didn't know what I was capable of. I didn't know if they could hear me, but I didn't care. I had to get away; I didn't want to hurt anyone. I ran until I couldn't run anymore because I ran into a river. I finally collapsed, and began to cry hysterically. I felt like I had no control over my feelings anymore. I heard someone approach me from behind, but I didn't care.

"Ka… Kagome?" Inuyasha's shaky voice said behind me. I didn't answer. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine! Just leave me alone!" I yelled at him, and continued with my crying.

He sat down next to me, and stared at the water flowing down the river. I could tell he was deep in though, but I could have cared less. Why didn't he just go to Kikyo again? "Why are you here Inuyasha?"

"I saw you running away, and I wanted to make sure you were okay." He still didn't look at me.

"Why do you care? Kikyo clearly matters most to you." I said bitterly looking away. That was a low blow, and I knew it. "I'm… I'm sorry, I don't understand why I feel so angry all the time." I looked down, and sighed.

"I… I know it may seem like I do, but I don't. You have to understand that it is hard for me to let go of my past." He sighed.

"I know," I looked at him "just warn me before you go and see her, ok?"

"Ok, now lets go, and see the others." He got up, and waited for me to follow.

I slowly got up, and followed him back to the village. We walked in silence; I didn't know what to say. I still felt anger lingering in my system, but it was slowly fading. Once we reached the hut I went in, and returned to my spot next to Songo.

She could probably tell I was crying, but I didn't care. "Hello Inuyasha." She said not looking at him.

"Where have you been?" Miroku asked trying not to smirk, knowing where he had been.

"That is none of your business!" he hissed, and went to his spot in the corner.

"Well someone is cranky." Miroku whispered to himself.

As I sat next to Songo I saw that she had bandaged up her arm. "Songo what happened?" I asked lifting up her arm.

"Well," she looked down as though she was going to cry. "we sort of ran into Kohaku while you were gone. It seemed like Naraku had him under his spell again, and attacked Miroku, Shippo, and I." Kirara meowed in Songo's lap as though she was confirming the story.

"What happened?" I asked Miroku knowing that it would make Songo more upset if she talked about it.

"We heard a rumor of someone terrorizing a neighboring village, so naturally we went to investigate. We had no idea that it was Naraku's doing, and did not expect to run into Kohaku. The same glaze was over his eyes, and his face was expressionless." Songo clenched her fists as Miroku explained. "He was in his demon slayers uniform, and held a bloody weapon. Songo as always tried to snap him out of it, but she had no such luck. Kohaku began to attack us, and in the process injured Songo's arm. We defended ourselves, but made sure not to harm him. Eventually he ran off, as though he had gotten other orders from Naraku. I suspect that Naraku is up to something for I have felt an evil aura the past few days."

Inuyasha grunted in the corner. "Good lets just see him try, if he thinks we will fall into another trap of his he is wrong." Inuyasha's eyes were closed as he said this.

I disregarded him, and turned to Songo. "Do you want me to take a look at it?"

"Yes, I would appreciate it Kagome." She held out her arm for me to examine it.

I slowly unwrapped her arm to reveal three deep cuts. I left her for a moment to grab my bag across the room, and soon returned to her side. I rummaged through my bag, and took out the first aid kit I always brought with me. I opened it, and found some more bandages, and some peroxide. I took a napkin from out of my bag and held it under her arm. "This may sting a little." I told her slowly pouring the alcohol onto her wounds.

She flinched a little, but otherwise did not move. With the napkin that I brought out I slowly started to wipe the access liquid, and blood away. Once I finished wiping her wound off I took a closer look. They weren't as deep as I originally thought, but they were still deep. I slowly began to wrap her arm back up before the bleeding started again. Once I was finished I put the first aid kit back into my bag.

"Thank you Kagome. I think I might get some sleep, you should do the same." She got up and went to her spot across the room.

I needed to sleep, but I was scared too. I didn't want to have that dream again, I couldn't take it. I sat against the wall, and put my head back. I could feel myself slowly drifting to sleep, but I was hesitant. I finally gave up when I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. As soon as my eyes shut, the dream came.

AN: So there you go a nice long chapter. I know it is a boring one, but the action is coming very soon. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I knew it was not real, but it felt it. I could feel the cold metal in my hand and the wind blow through my hair. I could hear Inuyasha slowly walking towards me, and the tears running down my face. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I lifted the dagger, and stabbed him in the heart. That was when I woke up, trembling with fear. I breathed heavily as I tried to tell myself that it was not real. Everyone seemed to be asleep, so I decided to go take a walk.

I quietly put my shoes on, and stepped over my sleeping friends. Once I was clear of stepping on people I slowly walked out the door. Once I was out I shivered, there was a weird chill in the air. I proceeded to walk when I heard someone behind me, when I turned I saw no one other then Inuyasha standing there.

"So much for taking a walk." I mumbled to myself.

He acted as though he didn't hear me. "What do you think you are doing? You could be killed this late at nigh without any protection!" he was furious, his nostrils flared as he gave me his lecture. "Do you know how many demons are out at this time of night?"

"Yeah, so what? It is not like I can't protect myself, I am not a child you know." I crossed my arms, and stomped my foot on the dirt ground.

"Kagome, how would you feel if I went out in the middle of the night, and never came back? I know for a fact that you would be a nervous wreck, like I am now. Didn't you listen to Miroku? He said he has sensed an evil aura the past few days, and god knows what is going to happen. You really need to think before you act!" his tone was low, but I could hear the frustration in his voice. "Stupid wench." I heard him mutter.

I clenched my fists in my crossed arms. Why did he always treat me like a baby? I could take care of myself; I didn't need him all the time. I was going to say something back to him when suddenly he was in front of me with Tessaiga raised.

"Something is coming, stay behind me." he hissed knowing I would not listen to him.

There was a sudden flash of light, and dark clouds began to swirl above us. As I looked up I noticed there was someone in the middle of the dark funnel cloud. I couldn't tell who it was, or if it was even alive, but I knew something was there. As it came closer to us I slowly began to tell what it was. It was a woman with long black hair, and piercing red eyes. She wore a cloak as black as night itself, and had on a long black dress with red designs here and there. She was very beautiful, but there was something sinister about her.

She produced an evil aura even greater then Naraku's. In her hand she wielded a golden trident. Her hair flowed in the wind as she descended towards us. Miroku must have sensed her for he, Songo, Shippo, and a transformed Kirara were by our side.

"Who is that?" Inuyasha asked with a growl.

"I do not know, her aura is very evil and sinister. I suspect she is a threat, do you think she is in alliance with Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"She doesn't seem like an incarnation of him, but still we need to stay alert for a threat is a threat." Songo said with her Hiraikotsu at the ready.

The evil woman was now above them, looking down with aggression in her eyes. "How nice, you have all gathered here to greet me." she said with a smirk.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled positioning himself so he could use the windscar if needed.

"You are a feisty one aren't you? You could be very useful to me when I take over this wretched world. There is too much kindness and life, it all needs to go." She smirked at this idea.

"What do you want with us?" Songo yelled with Kirara growling behind her in a protective stance.

Songo seemed to have interrupted her thoughts of that sick world she talked about, and turned back to us. "Why I just want each and every one of you dead. I am Satsuriku goddesses of hatred and death. I have been in an eternal slumber for the past thousand years, and now that I have awakened I shall kill every living thing and take over. Love and kindness is slowly taking over, and it is a disgrace. Soon this world will be engulfed in hatred and death, and I will once again be superior." Her voice boomed through the sky making the ground shake.

Miroku touched Inuyasha's shoulder. "Inuyasha this is not good. A thousand years ago Satsuriku ruled over everything, and despised it all. She can make people feel hatred and anger, and she can even make people kill one another. There is an ancient prophecy about her awakening, and stopping her is almost impossible." There was worry and sadness in his voice because he knew what was to come.

"Keh, who does she think she is? We can take her; with one swipe of my Tessaiga she'll be done." His tone was cocky and arrogant as usual.

"Inuyasha you cannot just simply kill her, she is immortal. It is said that a priestess named Hikari sealed her in hell for what was suppose to be eternity, but somehow she has escaped. The only way to destroy her is to put her back into a deep slumber." Miroku said looking up at the evil goddess.

"How exactly do we do that Miroku?" I spoke through clenched teeth because I felt the anger coming back.

"I… I don't exactly know for sure. There are legends, but I do not know if they are true." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well that is helpful." Songo mumbled to herself.

I could feel the anger and frustration running through my body. I tried to fight back, but it was too strong. I collapsed to the ground, digging my nails into the hard dirt. This feeling was terrible, but I couldn't fight it, was Satsuriku doing this to me? Everyone rushed to my side asking if I was alright. The rage in my system grew and grew as they got closer. I knew I was going to do something, they had to stay away.

"S… Stay away!" I managed to hiss through my clenched teeth. I was trying to fight back as much as possible, but my body would soon give up. My limbs began to go numb, and I could no longer fell the ground on which I was kneeling on. As I looked at everyone they appeared to be yelling, but all I heard were low mumbles.

Then the voice in my head began to speak. "You should hate him!" it said.

"Who, Inuyasha?" I asked it wondering whose voice it was.

"You should despise him; he leaves you to run off to the undead girl. You should want both of them dead!" the voice said again, and that's when I realized it was Satsuriku's voice.

"No! I don't want them dead! Stop making me so angry, and aggressive!" I yelled at it.

"Kagome I am only making you realize your true feeling towards them, you despise Kikyo and you know it. She has taken Inuyasha away from you; you wish both of them dead." She said again in a persuasive tone.

I could never hate Inuyasha; all he has ever done was try to protect me. The only time he wasn't there to protect me was when… when he decided to help Kikyo instead of me.

"That's right child, let the anger take over. You know he cares more for her then he does for you, so why should you let him live? Go, kill them all and then you shall have Kikyo and Inuyasha's head." I could feel myself slowly slipping away into the darkness; she was taking over control of my body. My body could no longer fight it, and soon I was in complete darkness, my body in her control.

So here you go! Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know if it was reality, or a nightmare. I was standing there staring at all of my friends letting a low growl escape my mouth. Why was I doing this? I saw them moving their lips, but I heard no sound come out. When I looked down I had my bow in my hand, and began to grab an arrow. "Stop!" I yelled to myself. "You can't do this to your friends! You love them!" I tired to stop myself, but my body did not respond to my commands.

I suddenly heard Satsuriku's voice in my head again. "Do not fight it; there is no escaping my hold on you. You know you want them all dead, especially Inuyasha. Do it, fire that arrow right at his heart!" she commanded me.

I could feel my hand slowly pulling back the arrow, getting ready to shoot the person I care about most. When I looked at his face he was panic stricken, and seemed lost and unsure of what to do. Tears began to stream down my face, there was noting I could do to stop this. "No!" I thought to myself. "You have to keep fighting no matter what." I tried to drop the bow, but I just couldn't move anything according to my own will.

I could here her voice in my head again, but this time it was less noticeable. I could feel my fingers again, but it was not much. I managed to drop the bow, and fall to my knees before I could hurt anyone. My whole body ached as though I had been beaten up, and my head was pounding.

"Your… your heart is so pure. How is this possible? Kagome, Inuyasha left you for another woman, an undead woman at that. You should hate every bone in his body. Kill him!" her voice echoed in my head.

I lost feeling again, and was overwhelmed with anger. The bow was now in my hand, an arrow at the ready. I had to tell Inuyasha to get away; I was going to hurt him. "G… Get away!" I managed to get out of my mouth before it snapped shut. I still heard no sound, but I could tell everyone was yelling my name. Before I could even process it I let go of the arrow and it few towards Inuyasha. It hit him in the stomach, and he dropped to the ground with a thud.

I was crying hysterically now, and regained all movement in my body. He laid motionless on the ground, eyes tightly closed. "Inuyasha!" I screamed shaking him violently. "Inuyasha! Please open your eyes!"

There was no response. I began to have a panic attack as I held him, and cried. Songo and the others all stood around me with sad expressions on their face. I suddenly felt overwhelmed with drowsiness, and passed out right there.

-Dream-

As I fluttered my eyes open I looked around. There was nothing but darkness everywhere I looked. I tried to walk but it seemed like my feet were glued to that very spot. "What's going on?" I whispered to myself.

Suddenly Satsuriku appeared in front of me. "Why do you fight the anger?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I looked away from her crossing my arms.

"Look at me when I talk to you girl!" she snapped, and my gaze was flung in her direction. "You know exactly what I mean, you hold anger deep inside you, but you suppress it. Your heart is very pure, but when that anger takes over there is nothing you or anyone can do. Deep inside you wish for Kikyo to die again, but you never admit it to yourself." She was now walking circles around me with her arms crossed.

"That… that is not true! I would never wish for someone to be dead." I shot back at her knowing she knew the truth.

"I sense hesitation; you do hold anger deep within your heart. Don't worry, once I take hold of that anger you will be unstoppable and become my servant. Soon all these wretched mortals will be dead, and I will once again rule." She gave me an evil smirk.

"You will never win! We will destroy you!" I yelled at her with aggression in my voice. The only anger I felt right now was anger towards her.

"My dear just by hating me you have let anger into your heart even more. You will make a fine servant. You are dismissed, for now." She slowly dissipated, and I felt my eyes become heavy again. They slowly shut, and I was released from her grasp.

-Back to normal-

I could feel my body again even though it was not a good feeling. My limbs were weak and bruised, and my head felt like someone took a hammer to it. I could tell I was in Kaede's hut because I could smell her medicinal herbs. It was very quiet, and I guessed that I was alone. I slowly opened my eyes, wondering what I would wake up to. I slowly lifted myself up onto my elbows, and looked around. Hot tears started to fill my eyes when I saw Inuyasha in the corner, sitting in his usual spot.

"Inu… Inuyasha?" I stuttered trying to get up.

His eyes flew open with concern in them. He noticed me struggling, and flew to my side. He slowly laid me down again, and took my hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel like I have been beaten up, but other then that I feel fine. Where are the others?" I tried to get up again, knowing I would be unsuccessful.

He seemed to know I wasn't going to stay down so he helped me sit up, he sighed. "They are fine, but Kaede is treating them for minor injuries."

I looked down knowing I caused this, this would have never happened if I was in my own time. I began to cry. I could feel Inuyasha slowly wrapping his arms around me, softly stroking my hair.

"I… I thought I killed you! I thought I would never see you again!" I sobbed into his chest. I held on to his bright red robes for support.

"Well its over now, there is nothing to be afraid of. I'm here, and I am alive now would you stop you're blubbering?" he said softly, his chin resting on my head.

"You don't understand, do you? She still has control over me right now! She could take over at any given time, and there is no way I can stop it. No matter how much I fight, I can't break free. I don't want to hurt anyone else." I pushed away from him so I could see his face, tears still streaming down my own.

His face was emotionless as I said this. His hands were holding on tightly to my arms as he looked into my eyes. He could probably see the fear in my eyes, and feel my body starting to tense up. He finally broke his gaze and got up. "I will be right back." He told me, then walked out of the hut.

He left me sitting there, staring at the spot he once occupied. When I looked down at my body I saw that I was no longer in my uniform, I was now in the red and white priestess outfit like Kaede's. "How long have I been asleep?" I thought.

As I began to move the pain in my body began to escalate, and caused more tears to run down my face. I was kneeling, my body tingling everywhere with pain. I lifted up my sleeves to reveal blue, black, and purple bruises all up and down my arms. "They must be from the others trying to protect themselves." I thought to myself tracing the bruises on my right arm.

As I moved more and more I could feel every muscle in my body ach, and my head began to throb like crazy. I inched over to the wall so I could use it for support when I stood up. As I attempted too my legs felt like lead, they wobbled as I clung to the wall for support. It was hard to stand up at first, but then I got the hang of things. I slowly waddled my way to the door when Miroku walked in.

"We need to discuss some things." He said in a quiet tone, I saw that his arm was in a sling, and he had some bandages on his face. "I need to teach you how to control your anger, so she cannot take hold of it."

AN: So here is a nice long chapter! I really do hope everyone enjoys it as much as I enjoy writing it! Please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

"How exactly are you going to teach me that?" I asked with skepticism in my voice.

"It is very simple, when you feel angry or upset count to ten or simply walk away from the situation. I also suggest that you meditate before you go to sleep. It helps keep your mind at peace. We will help as much as we can to try not to make you mad."

"I doubt Inuyasha will be able to go for very long without making me mad." I sighed knowing how frustrated he can get me.

"Kagome, Inuyasha has been very worried about you, he is the one who made me do this. You need to understand that sometimes the things he says can come across the wrong way." He sounded confident in his explanation, and I knew he was right.

"I know, I really have to try too. I get myself worked up over nothing a lot, thanks Miroku. Oh, are the others okay?" I asked hoping nothing serious happened.

"Other then some minor injuries everyone is fine. How are you doing?" he asked looking me over.

"I've been better, but I really think we should start figuring out how to put Satsuriku back to sleep. We don't know what she is capable of." I told him.

"I know, but right now it is important that you rest. The sooner you get better, the faster we can figure everything out. Now I have to go, and talk to Kaede. I will see you later." He gave me a nod, and strolled out of the hut.

I sighed knowing that it was just going to get harder from here. I couldn't stay in this hut any longer, I had to get out. I slowly waddled my way over to the door, and stepped out. I covered my eyes, the sun was shining very brightly and it hurt. I opened my eyes little by little slowly getting use to the brightness. Once I fully opened my eyes I looked around. I didn't see anyone at first, but when I looked at the tree in front of the hut I saw Inuyasha sitting there, looking out over the horizon.

He seemed to be deep in thought, and I didn't want to disturb him. I slowly turned around when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was turned back around, and enveloped into an embrace. I could tell it was Inuyasha, but I didn't understand why he was doing this. I felt his nose in my hair, slowly breathing in and out. His arms were wrapped around my shoulders, and I wrapped mine around his waist.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear. "I know this is all my fault. This would have never happened if I didn't make you angry all the time and I promise I will try not to anymore. I never want to see the fear in your eyes like I saw earlier, it made me scared. I have never seen you that way, and I never want to again." He held me even tighter now, pulling me even closer towards him.

I didn't know what to say, he had never told me how he felt before. Before now he always kept his emotions bottled up, never telling me how he actually felt. "Inuyasha, I…" I was trying to find the words. "I don't want to worry you, maybe I should go home. It would be better if I did."

He pulled away from me, a hurt expression on his face. "If you went home she could still take control over you. You could hurt people there, and I wouldn't be able to protect you." I looked down, he was right. I felt his finger go under my chin, and lift it up. "I will protect you no matter what, even if you are about to do something that could kill me, I will keep fighting. I will always fight even if you don't want me to." His voice was kind an gentle.

I looked into his deep amber eyes; he really did care about me. I nodded. "Mhmm, can you loosen up a bit? You are kinda suffocating me."

He blushed and loosened his grip on me. "Sorry, do you feel any better?"

"Yeah I actually feel a lot better. How are you feeling?" I asked remembering the injury on his stomach.

"Keh, do you really think a tiny arrow like that could kill me?" his voice had returned to normal, and he let go of me. His arms were crossed, and he was looking away.

"Do you want me to re-bandage it? It would made me feel a lot better." I crossed my arms, but not in an angry way.

He was silent for a moment then sighed. "Fine if it makes you fell better, but I'm telling you there is nothing to re-bandage." He said strolling into the hut.

I followed silently behind him, lost in my own thoughts. Inuyasha had never been like that with me before, and it caused many questions to pop into my head. He treated me like he did when he was with Kikyo, but I knew he loved her, not me. I knew I was his second choice, and nothing more then that. Once we were inside the hut I carefully bent down, and picked up my first aid kit. My limbs were still very weak, and it felt heavy in my arms.

When I turned I saw that Inuyasha had already taken his kimono off, and was lying down with his eyes closed, resting his head on his hands. The bandages wrapped around his stomach were drenched with blood, and were beginning to tear apart. "Who wrapped that up?"

He opened one of his eyes so he could look at me. "Miroku, he didn't one hell of a job. I will never let him do it again." He had a slight grin on his face as he closed his eye.

I simply sighed, and kneeled beside him. I traced my hand over the bandages to find where it was tucked in. After a few moments I finally found the end, and began to carefully unwrap his stomach. As I unwrapped it, it revealed more and more of his injured stomach.

It wasn't as bad as I originally thought, but it was still a deep wound. The skin around it was peeling, and it began to scab. I opened the first aid kit, and pulled out some antibiotics. I poured some on to a napkin, and began to dab it on his wound. He didn't even flinch as I did this. Once I was sure the wound was clean I began to re-wrap it.

"So what are we going to do to put her back to sleep?" I asked wrapping the bandages around his stomach.

He opened his eyes, and looked at me with a confused expression. "Who, Satsuriku? Keh you aren't doing anything, we will handle her. You need to recover, and stay calm." He said, lying his head back down on his hands.

"Oh no you don't, you need me just as much as everyone else. Just because she can take over my body doesn't mean I will let her. I am going to help, and you can't stop me." I said finishing with his wound, and crossing my arms.

He was now sitting up his face only inches from mine. "Yeah I can stop you, and I will if I need to. If she gets control over you again who knows what you will do. Let us handle everything, you will stay with Kaede while we go to see a monk Miroku knows."

I felt my face become hot with anger, and watched as Inuyasha's ears pressed against his head and suddenly he became scared. "I am going weather you like it or not." I realized how angry I was, and tried to calm myself down. I picked myself off of the floor, and walked out of the hut with my fists balled.

Once I was outside I took a deep breath, and unclenched my fists. "Stupid Inuyasha always making me angry." I mumbled to myself.

"Kagome!" I heard two voices yell simultaneously behind me.

I turned to see Songo and Shippo running towards me with happy expressions. "Hey guys!" I yelled waving to them.

When they reached me they hugged me tightly, and it hurt. My body was still very sore, but I put up with it for them. They must have felt my body tense up because they suddenly backed off. "Sorry Kagome we should have known you were still in pain." Shippo said looking down.

I bent down so I could be face to face with him. "I'm fine Shippo, really there is no need to worry about me. How are you guys feeling?" I asked remembering I hurt them.

They gave me a smirk. "We are just fine, you should be worrying about yourself." Songo said, she sounded like my mother.

"Well I am fine, so when are we going to see this monk Inuyasha told me about?" I asked ignoring Inuyasha walking towards us.

"Oh you mean monk Hideaki, he lives in a village not far from here. I have only met him once, but he seems very wise." Songo said staring at me.

"Do you think he knows anything about Satsuriku?" I felt a little light headed, and my eyes began to become heavy but I put on a brave face for the others.

"That's the thing he does…" Miroku said walking to Songo's side. "He is her brother."

I was shocked by his answer, Satsuriku has a brother? "Wait, that would mean he is like a thousand years old!" I squealed.

"He is immortal just like his sister, but they have different mothers. Satsuriku's mother was the goddesses of destruction and chaos, Hideaki's mother was the goddesses of life and peace. They are very different from each other. We need to be cautious though, if they go into battle with each other they could destroy the whole world.

Five hundred years ago he helped Hikari seal her into an eternal slumber, he may know how to put her back into it." Miroku told us.

Inuyasha was standing next to me with his arms crossed, his glance occasionally moving in my direction. "Well shouldn't we get going then?"

Inuyasha grunted. "Do you guys really think Kagome should come with us? The wench still needs to rest up." He was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

Everyone was now eying me up and down, try to determine weather or not I could go. I gave them a slight grin to reassure them that I was fine. "She seems fine to me." Songo said.

"Yes all does seem well with her." Miroku agreed with Songo.

"Yeah, Kagome looks a lot better then she did before." Shippo smirked jumping into my arm.

"See, everyone else says I look fine, why can't you see that?" I pleaded with him, giving him the puppy dog face.

He stared me down, then gave an annoyed sigh. "Fine but if there is any sign of danger you are leaving."

"It's settled then, we better get going while there is still daylight." Miroku turned to Kirara. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

She transformed into her demon form, and Miroku and Songo jumped on. I turned to Inuyasha who was already crouched down, ready for me to jump on. Shippo jumped off my shoulder, and transformed into the big flying pink ball. When we were all set, we left, ready to put Satsuriku back to sleep.

AN: Sorry it has been so long, I have had a lot to do. Please review!


End file.
